The Very Best
by KagamineKagami
Summary: In which Momoshiro Takeshi learns a few things the hard way, like the simple fact that throwing yourself at Pokemon isn't going to help you catch anything.
1. Chapter 1

**＊****I know I should be working on all the other things I've started, but I've been wanted to write a Pokemon crossover for a long time now. Follows the basic plot of LeafGreen. -Rin**

The Very Best

Momoshiro Takeshi had been waiting for this day since he'd first learned what Pokemon were. Today, he would set out on a journey, and have really cool adventures! He made sure he had everything, checking over his room one last time before heading downstairs.

His mom was sitting downstairs, waiting for him. She was a little sad that her oldest son was leaving, but she knew how important this was to him.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. All boys leave home one day. It said so on TV." Momo gave his mom a hug and went next door to see Professor Kaido in his lab, but he wasn't there.

_Well, I guess I can leave without seeing him. _Momo thought to himself. He headed for the path out of Pallet Town, but stopped when heard yelling.

"Don't go yet, it's not safe! You need your own Pokemon for protection from wild Pokemon. Come back to the lab with me." Momo followed Professor Kaido back to his lab, where Kaido's grandson (and Momo's rival) was waiting.

"Oh, hello Kaoru. Have you been waiting long?" The boy shook his head, and the professor turned back to Momo.

"I have three Pokemon for the two of you to choose from. Momo, you can pick first." Momo hurried over to the table with the three Pokeballs on it, examining each of them.

"I want this one!" He held up his choice. Professor Kaido nodded.

"The fire Pokemon, Charmander. That's a very energetic one. You two should get along just fine. Now, Kaoru, which one do you want?"

Kaido chose Squirtle, the water type. Momo decided to name his Charmander Bakuhatsu, since it was a fire type. He thought it sounded cool. Kaido called his Squirtle Suisei.

"Hey, Mamushi! Let's battle!" Kaido hissed.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Momo ignored him and threw the Pokeball containing his new Charmander at the floor between them. As Bakuhatsu emerged, Professor Kaido waved his hands frantically.

"Not in here! Go outside if you need to battle." Momo ran to the door, yelling back at Bakuhatsu and Kaido.

"Let's go!" Bakuhatsu glanced at Kaido and followed his trainer. Kaido hesitated a moment before heading for the door.

Momo and Bakuhatsu were already in position, waiting for him. He hissed softly and released Suisei from her Pokeball. Momo suddenly realized he didn't know what moves Bakuhatsu knew. _Well, Kaido's in the same situation with Suisei. _He decided to try a really basic move, scratch.

Bakuhatsu knew scratch, so Momo had him use it repeatedly. Kaido had Suisei use tackle. It seemed to Momo like that was the only move she knew. Momo won the battle, and he told himself it was because he was better than Kaido, not because he had attacked first. Kaido hurried off to the Pokemon Center to heal Suisei.

Momo chatted with a few lab assistants on his way out. When he stepped out into the sunlight, he realized he was finally beginning his journey. He set off, heading for the path out of Pallet Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Momo had just started along the path when a boy only a little older than him ran up to him.

"Hi! I work at the PokeMart in Viridian City. We're part of a chain of stores in every town. Please come visit us!" Momo took a little step back from all that enthusiasm. The boy took a step forward, following him.

"Oh! I'll give you a sample so you can see how great our merchandise is!" He dug around in his bag and pulled out a potion, dropping a few things in the process. He handed Momo the potion and scooped up everything else, dropping it all haphazardly back into the bag.

"Um...thanks."

"Have a nice daaay!" The boy called as Momo left.

Shortly after that...interesting encounter, as he was passing through a large patch of grass, Momo encountered his first wild Pokemon: a purple mouse-like thing. He didn't remember what it was called, but he was ready to prove his amazing skills by catching it.

Bakuhatsu used scratch until it was weakened, just like Momo had seen on TV. He reached for his bag only to realize he didn't have any Pokeballs. Huh. This never happened to the people on TV.

Wait. Maybe he didn't need a Pokeball to catch it. He moved forward as slowly as he could, then threw himself at it.

It made a high-pitched squealing noise and lashed out at him as it tried to get away. Its claws connected with his face, causing him to loose his grip on it. It slipped out of his arms and bolted into the grass.

Momo stood up and put a hand to his cheek, the scratch stinging a little as he touched it. When he looked at his hand, there was a little blood on it. He heard a strange noise behind him and turned to see Bakuhatsu. What? Momo was confused for a moment, then he realized-Bakuhatsu was laughing. His own Pokemon, laughing at him. Momo frowned.

"Shut up, it's not funny." Bakuhatsu certainly looked as if it was.

"Just get back in the Pokeball." Momo held it out, and Bakuhatsu returned. He sighed, hoping he'd reach the next town soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now other TeniPuri characters start appearing~ -Rin**

Chapter 3

Momo made it to Viridian City, the first town on the route, without incident. It was bigger than Pallet Town, and Momo almost didn't know where to start. He settled on a red-roofed building with a sign proclaiming it to be a Pokemon Center. When he went inside, a nurse behind a counter greeted him cheerily.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center! Would you like me to heal your Pokemon back to perfect health?"

"Uh...sure." Momo shrugged.

"Okay, I'll take your Pokemon for a few seconds." He handed her Bakuhatsu's Pokeball, and she placed it into an odd-looking machine, which flashed a few times. She handed him the ball, still smiling brightly.

"Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokemon to full health. We hope to see you again!"

"Thanks." Momo looked around the Center. _Nothing else to do here. _He thought. He went back outside to see what else the town had to offer. Next stop was a blue-roofed building called a PokeMart. Hadn't that guy he'd met worked for the PokeMart?

Momo was tackled almost immediately upon entering.

"Hiiii again! I knew you'd come here, especially after I told you how great it was!" It was the boy who'd given him the potion, hugging him.

"Uh, would you mind letting me go?" The bouncy redhead immediately released him.

"Sorry! I got excited. I'm glad you're here, that means I'm doing a good job! Maybe I'll even get promoted!" Momo heard a snort of laughter, and realized it came from the man behind the counter, who he hadn't noticed until now.

"Don't count on it. Tackling your customers isn't the mark of a good employee." The redhead frowned.

"But he's my friend, so it should be okay. I don't do that to everyone who comes in." The man smiled.

"I know. You're very enthusiastic about your job, maybe you will get promoted someday." Momo realized he didn't know the boy's name. If they were friends, then he should find out.

"Hey, what's your name?" His friend turned around.

"I'm Eiji! Kikumaru Eiji."

"Momoshiro Takeshi, call me Momo." The man behind the counter cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but you're from Pallet Town, right, Momo?" Momo nodded.

"Do you know Professor Oak?"

"Yeah, he's my neighbor." The man bent down and picked up a box, plonking it onto the counter.

"His order came in. Can I get you to take it to him? I'd have Eiji do it, but he's never been to Pallet Town and I don't want him getting lost."

"Boss! Can I go with Momo? Pleeeaaaase?" Eiji bounced with excitement.

"I don't see why not. It'll be a learning experience. Then you can make deliveries by yourself in the future." Eiji hopped over and glomped the man.

"Thank yooouuu! I'll do a good job, then you can promote me!" And he grabbed Momo's hand and started dragging him away.

"Wait, Eiji, the package!" Momo pulled his hand away and went back for it. The manager grinned at him.

"Good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They started back the way Momo had come, back to Pallet Town, with Eiji chattering excitedly the whole time.

"You're from Pallet Town, right? What do you think of Viridian City? Did you use the potion I gave you yet? Ooh, can I see your Pokemon?" Momo never passed up a chance to show off, so he unclipped Bakuhatsu's Pokeball from his belt and released him.

Bakuhatsu seemed to enjoy showing off just as much as his trainer, striking poses while Eiji made noises of appreciation. Eventually Eiji seemed to have seen enough (after much squealing about how cute Bakuhatsu was).

"Hey, wanna see my Pokemon?" He bounced on his toes.

"Sure." Momo wondered what kind of Pokemon Eiji had. You could tell a lot about a person by the way they interacted with Pokemon. Eiji fumbled through his delivery bag before finding a few Pokeballs.

"There they are!" He released his Pokemon: a Vulpix and a Pidgey. "This is Koni!" He picked up the Vulpix. "And this is Nana!" The Pidgey flew up to sit on his shoulder.

After letting their Pokemon get to know each other a little, they recalled them to their Pokeballs and carried on with their journey. It wasn't far to Pallet Town, and they reached it without incident.

"Ah, Momo! How's Bakuhatsu doing?" Professor Kaido was glad to see them. All the research assistants gathered around, wanting to see Bakuhatsu.

"Well, he seems to be growing more attached to you. You must be talented as a Pokemon trainer." Momo thanked him for the praise, quite proud of himself. Eiji bounced through the assistants and handed the Professor his package.

"Ah! It's the custom Pokeball. I had it on order. Thank you!" He handed it to an assistant, who took it to a desk and set it down. The lab door opened and closed, and Kaido walked in.

"Ah, Kaoru! Right on time. Look, your friend Momo is here too!" The Professor didn't seem to understand the rivalry between his grandson and Momo.

"Anyway, I have a request for you two. On the desk there is my invention, the Pokedex!" He gestured grandly at the desk.

"It automatically records data on Pokemon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! Momo and Kaoru, take these with you." An assistant handed them each a Pokedex.

"You can't get detailed data on Pokemon by just seeing them. You must catch them to obtain complete data. So, here are some tools for catching wild Pokemon." He handed each of them a few Pokeballs from the pockets of his lab coat.

"To make a complete guide on all the Pokemon in the world. That was my dream! But, I'm too old. I can't get the job done. So, I want you two to fulfill my dream for me. Get moving, you two. This is a great undertaking in Pokemon history!" Professor Kaido looked proud. Momo thanked him for the Pokedex and put it in his bag.

"Hey, Mamushi! Wanna battle?" Kaido was on his way out, but looked back when Momo spoke.

"No." He kept walking, the door shutting behind him. Momo grumbled to himself for a moment before leaving the lab. Eiji bounced out after him.

"Can I see the Pokedex?" Momo pulled it out and handed it to him. Eiji turned it over in his hands and looked at it from every angle, pressing buttons and flipping the hinged cover open and closed.

"Cool! Here you go." He gave it back and Momo glanced at it before putting it away. It showed data for only three Pokemon: Charmander, Vulpix, and Pidgey.

"Hey, Eiji, wanna see if we can find some wild Pokemon on the way back?" Momo wanted to see how the Pokedex recorded new Pokemon.

"Sure!" Eiji seemed excited.

"Oh, wait. I should visit my mom and Mamushi's sister first." Kaido's sister gave him a map, and they went next door to Momo's house. Momo's mother was thrilled that her son had already made a new friend, and gave them each a cookie before they left.

"Hey, Momo?" Eiji spoke up on the way out of Pallet Town. "Why do you call that guy Mamushi?"

"Well, he hisses, for one thing. And he's just...snake-like. I dunno. I've called him that since we were kids." Momo shrugged. He'd never given it much thought. Eiji seemed satisfied by his answer, though.

Any further conversation was cut off by Eiji spotting a few wild Pidgey. _Cool! My first double battle! _Momo thought as he threw Bakuhatsu's Pokeball. Eiji chose Koni, and the battle began.

They each attacked one of the two Pidgey that had stayed to fight. Momo weakened his, hoping to catch it. And this time, he had Pokeballs. He threw one at the Pidgey, watching as it shook a few times. Did it work...?

Then, it was still. He'd caught his first Pokemon! Momo ran over to the Pokeball and picked it up.

"Eiji, look! I caught it!" Eiji had defeated his, but didn't try to catch it.

"Cool!" Momo's Pokedex made a noise, and he pulled it out of his bag. It had recorded the Pidgey's data more fully, since he had caught it.

"Pidgey. Tiny Bird Pokemon." He read from the screen. It displayed the Pidgey's height and weight, and a little information about it.

"That's awesome! I want one~" Eiji read over Momo's shoulder. "What are you gonna name the Pidgey?" Momo hadn't thought about it yet. The Pokedex said his Pidgey was female.

"Hmm...Kojima." Momo decided arbitrarily. Eiji nodded in approval. They didn't see any more wild Pokemon on their way to Viridian City.

Once they reached the city, they went back to the Pokemart where Eiji worked.

"Boooss! I'm baaaaack!" The manager poked his head out of the storeroom behind the counter.

"So I see. Did you deliver the package?" Eiji nodded enthusiastically. "Great. Is your friend staying in town?" Eiji looked at Momo for an answer.

"I need to keep moving." Eiji frowned. "But I'll stay for tonight." The manager had gone back into the storeroom, and his voice echoed slightly.

"Eiji, go find him someplace to stay. Then come back and help me with inventory." Eiji bounced away, dragging Momo after him.

**Alright, I thought I'd explain a little about the names of the Pokemon. Here's a little chart for anyone who doesn't remember. I'll add it to the beginning of all chapters after this one.**

**Momo:**

**Bakuhatsu - Charmander, male**

**Kojima - Pidgey, female**

**Kaido:**

**Suisei - Squirtle, female**

**Eiji:**

**Koni - Vulpix, male**

**Nana - Pidgey, female**

**Bakuhatsu means explosion. Suisei means comet, but the sui part is water. Koni and Nana are random names that sounded cute (Len chose Nana). Kojima comes from the name of Momo's elementary school. -Rin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Does anyone actually read this? Hehe. If you're enjoying this, maybe leave me a review and let me know? -Rin**

Chapter 5

Eiji brought Momo to a cheap hotel and checked him in before pulling his arm and hopping away again, this time to the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, wait, Eiji. I've already been here." Eiji shook his head as the automatic doors opened for them.

"But you haven't seen Oishi yet, so we had to come back." _Oishi? What's an oishi?_ Eiji tapped on the counter while he talked to the lady behind it, as if some part of him had to be moving at all times. After a brief discussion he spun around and beamed at Momo.

"She's gonna go get Oishi for us!" He bounced on his toes and looked at the door to the back of the Center and its "EMPLOYEES ONLY" sign. After a short wait a boy who looked to be about their age, with what Momo could only describe as "weird hair" emerged.

"Oishiiii!" Eiji ran over to him and tackled him, but unlike Momo had a few days ago, the boy didn't fall. Somehow he caught Momo's bouncy friend and returned his hug. "Eiji, they said you wanted to show me something?"

"Ooh, yeah! I forgot!" The boy set Eiji down, and Eiji bounced over to Momo and waved a hand at him. "This is my new friend Momo! He's staying in town for a little while. Momo, this is Oishi!"

Oishi smiled. "Hello. It's nice to meet you, Momo." Eiji twirled over to Oishi and threw his arms around his neck. Now that he had an unobstructed view, Oishi noticed the days-old scratch on Momo's face.

"What happened to your face? Eiji, why didn't you bring him to me sooner? We have to clean that up right now, so it won't get infected. Come with me."

"It's fine, it doesn't even hurt." Momo waved a hand and tried to escape treatment, but Eiji grabbed his arm again and pulled him along.

Oishi led them all into the back and sat Momo down in an office chair while he bustled about pulling a few things out of the cabinets. When he had everything, he pulled up a chair across from Momo and shook up a small bottle before uncapping it and spraying its contents on the scratch.

Momo hissed at the sting of what he assumed was disinfectant, watching as Oishi's rubber-gloved hands opened the package of a small self-adhesive bandage. He glanced at Eiji, sitting on an examination table in the corner, kicking his feet. Eiji waved cheerfully, completely missing Momo's telepathic why-did-you-bring-me-here vibes. Oishi applied the bandage to Momo's face and stood.

"There, now it won't get dirty or infected." Oishi began clearing away his supplies, and Eiji hopped down from the examination table.

"Isn't Oishi great? He's an intern here at the Pokemon Center, but he can take care of people too!"

"Yeah." Momo attempted to sound as impressed as Eiji made it clear he should be. "It's cool."

Oishi waved off the compliments as they went outside to walk Momo back to his hotel for the evening. Now that Eiji was holding hands with Oishi instead of dragging Momo, he saw that there was a gym near the Pokemon Center.

"Eiji! You guys have a gym! Why didn't you tell me? I need to challenge the leader!" He was ready to sprint to the gym and take down everyone inside with his awesome skills, but Oishi followed his gaze to the gym building and shook his head.

"It's closed. The leader has been gone for a while now." Momo deflated a little, but shrugged. _Oh well._

They reached Momo's hotel quickly, since the town was small. Momo unlocked his room with the key he'd been given when he checked in, and Eiji and Oishi said their goodbyes and left.

The next morning he went to find his friends to say goodbye. Eiji followed him from the PokeMart to the Pokemon Center, where they found Oishi. Eiji tried to persuade him to stay, but Momo wanted to travel, to see new things and meet new people. And battle, of course.

So they waved to him from the doorway of the Pokemon Center as he headed north out of town. _Hopefully the next town I come to will have a gym with a leader._

**Number of Pokemon recorded in Momo's Pokedex: 5**

**.**

**Momo:**

**Bakuhatsu - Charmander, male**

**Kojima - Pidgey, female**

**.**

**Kaido:**

**Suisei - Squirtle, female**

**.**

**Eiji:**

**Koni - Vulpix, male**

**Nana - Pidgey, female**


End file.
